


The Espionage

by IJustWantMyTea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel just wants to be the best, Doll goes by Freckles, Espionage Snake, Gang AU, Gang Leader Ciel, Gang Leader Joker, Human! Everyone, Modern AU, One Shot, Snake has morals, This is mainly about Snake ngl, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWantMyTea/pseuds/IJustWantMyTea
Summary: Acting as an espionage in a rival gang is no easy task. One must be convincing enough to fool those that they need to, yet still remember where their loyalties lie. The espionage must not let themselves become caught up in the fake life they are living, but most of all, must not let emotions cloud their judgement and compromise their objectives.





	The Espionage

Six forms were huddled around a mahogany table in the dimly lit room, the floorplans of a casino sprawled out upon its top, weighed down with various objects to keep it from collapsing in on itself. Each individual seemed to have different opinions on the heist that was currently being planned. Hitting such a well-known and well-populated establishment was risky and posed a plethora of threats to the gang. However, nobody dared speak up and point out this crucial fact to their leader. He was too stubborn, too determined to gain the upper hand against rival gangs. His right-hand man seemed to be the only member who didn’t have any qualms about what they planned to accomplish.

 

“-and if we can manage to get this all done as quickly as possible, in one fell swoop, the casino won’t know what hit them and the cops’ll have no chance to catch up with us.”

 

“But Ciel, what if something goes wrong…?” It was Mey-Rin who had proposed the tentative question, apprehensive eyes hidden by large, circular lenses.

 

Ciel’s eyes flickered up from the floorplans he had been glaring at to make eye contact with the young woman, but before he could answer, Sebastian cut in.

 

“We must not fail, it’s a simple as that. It’s victory or death on this heist.”

 

Mey-Rin gulped and nodded frantically, pigtails bouncing and glasses being knocked askew. Finnian seemed disturbed, dreading the idea of risking his life for something that had no guarantee would be successful. Baldroy was cursing under his breath, the cigarette between his teeth crumpled awkwardly from the strength he grit his jaw.

 

The only member, save for the de facto leader and right-hand man, that didn’t seem at all perturbed by the possibility of death to increase the status of their gang was Snake. His face was apathetic, though his eyes were focused intently on the waxy paper spread out on the desk, drinking up every word like a parched man would water.

 

“We’ll meet up again to go over the plans tomorrow before the heist. Is that Clear?”

 

After Ciel was satisfied with each member’s affirmation, he dismissed them, turning back to Sebastian in order to smooth out the finer details.

 

Having their base of operations located in an old Victorian era manor tucked away from curious eyes had its perks. All members of the Guard Dogs were able to live comfortably together if they so wished, which they did. It made their location more difficult to find as no one would expect a gang to reside in such a quaint setting, therefore adding a bonus layer of protection to the odd group.

 

The four had split up and gone their separate ways, each heading to their own little corner of the manor to spend their leisure time however they wished. Well, that was what had been assumed. One of them had slipped out unnoticed, sneaking their way through the gardens and to the rusted, wrought iron gate that loomed high above. Climbing it was unreasonable, but the old, thick chain wrapped around the gate to hold it closed wasn’t padlocked shut. Easing it away and slipping through was a simple task.

 

Snake was met with a sleek black car after exiting the gate, heavy tinted windows rolled up. The back door swung open, but no one stepped out, instead Snake was climbing in. The young man was greeted by the smiles of the people he truly belonged with. Joker, the ringleader of their gang, Noah’s Ark, wrapped his prosthesis around Snake’s shoulder’s grin bright even if his eyes burned with a twisted intensity.

 

“Did you get all the information we need?”

 

The single nod Snake gave seemed to be all Joker needed, because he leaned back, nodding to Jumbo, whom was driving, to leave as Dagger, Beast and Freckles swamped their shy espionage with prying questions. Dagger seemed to be the most enthusiastic, asking ridiculous and pointless questions, such as the colour of the curtains, whereas Beast was prying about the members of their rival gang. Freckles asked the least abnormal questions, though they still tended to lean towards being frivolous.

 

Snake had clammed up after the first barrage of inquisitive and childish queries, crossing his arms over his chest defensively and turning his body toward the window, wordlessly ending the conversation. Dagger had tried to continue his flurry of questions, but a single word from their revered leader had him quiet.

 

The car ride was a long one, filled with lengthy but comfortable silences and the snores of Freckles, who’d fallen asleep once the excitement had petered out. Joker and Beast would converse quietly at infrequent intervals as Snake gazed out of the window, eye twitching as he picked apart his brain like a flock of crows would a carcass, trying to find the source of the deep-set discomfort he felt. It couldn’t be because he was betraying the people who welcomed a stranger into their little mismatched family, could it? He already had a family, even if he still didn’t believe he had the right to call them such a thing. The Guard Dogs weren’t his family, they were a means to an end, a crucial part in completing a task Joker had given him, nothing more.

 

******

 

Snake hadn’t expected stepping back onto the grounds of the manor to be so painfully nerve-wracking. There was a slight shake to his hands and his mouth felt dry as though he had swallowed sand. The heist would be risky enough without Noah’s Ark stepping in to hijack the whole operation. He didn’t want anyone losing their lives, having that kind of burden hanging over him for the remainder of his days.

 

He was greeted by the others as he stepped into the drawing room that had been selected to run all of their meetings. Discussions about the heist weren’t yet underway, but the tension in the air was stifling.

 

“Good Snake, you’re here. Now we can begin preparations.”

 

Sebastian nodded his head in brief acknowledgement to Snake before Ciel launched into the details of the plan, covering everything they had discussed the previous day, both Ciel and Sebastian answering whatever questions arose bluntly.

 

The conversation hadn’t lasted nearly as long as anyone had expected, and whilst everyone was collecting and organizing their respective gear soft chatter filled the room. Mey-Rin and Finnian strove to include Snake in their conversations even if their efforts were fruitless. Baldroy was less enthusiastic for conversation, muttering to himself about how they were all signing their death-warrants.

 

“It’s time to go.” Ciel muttered, rising from his seat as he slid a pistol into the concealed shoulder holster strapped to his body. He was punctual as always, herding his companions out of the drawing room.

 

Nervous yet excited energy crackled in the air around the group of six, all piling into a black car, the license plate strategically scratched out. The vehicle they drove was stolen, but all precautions were taken to ensure the least amount difficulty.

 

The drive to the casino was almost dead silent, due to the demand made by Ciel. Mey-Rin and Finnian would whisper back and forth, but neither Sebastian or Ciel saw any need to scold them, both more focused on the task at hand.

 

Clouds were obscuring most of the night sky as Sebastian parked their getaway vehicle, air crisp and choked with the scent of the city. Their breaths came out as soft puffs of white, but only Snake took the time to notice.

 

Parting ways, the six left to take their designated positions. Mey-Rin was stationed in the neighbouring building, armed with a sniper rifle. The young woman was given the order only to shoot if absolutely necessary. Her glasses had been discarded prior to her taking up her post, Snake assumed she had forgotten them, and brought it up with Finnian, only to be reassured that her vision was better without them.

 

Baldroy was the assigned to the duty of getaway driver, Snake to act as a lookout around the back of the casino, and Finnian, Sebastian and Ciel would be the three infiltrating the establishment in order to rob it.

 

Snake felt as though there were a hundred butterflies in his stomach, squirming around and beating their wings frantically. He knew he was helping his family, but in return he would be betraying the people who put their faith in him and treated him as a friend. There was no turning back now, he refused to.

 

He was dragged out of his bitter thoughts by hushed voices approaching, head immediately snapping up with a terse expression gracing his face. His expression was once again a blank slate when he realised it was the Noah’s Ark gang. No words were exchanged as Joker lead his beloved crew through the back of the casino, though he did briefly nod toward Snake, a form of silent praise.

 

Everything was running smoothly, that’s what each party assumed as their plans slowly unfolded. Until Mey-Rin spotted Beast through her scope. Using her headset to communicate, she warned the others.

 

“Ciel, I’ve spotted a member of Noah’s Ark in the casino! What should we do?”

 

“Keep scanning the casino floor. Notify us if you see any others. Snake, have you been keeping watch?”

 

Snake gulped at the question, “Yes.” He felt guilty for lying, but it was necessary, for now at least. Joker hadn’t let him in on their plans for hijacking the heist, a surefire method for keeping that information out of Ciel’s grasp. If Snake didn’t know, the information couldn’t be cajoled and forced out of him.

 

“Alright, be careful, make sure none of them get passed you.” Ciel’s voice sounded grim, a slight edge of panic creeping in.

 

“As you wish.” Snake’s heart was fluttering in his chest like a caged bird, though his demeanour hadn’t changed from its usual stoic stiffness

 

Listening to the conversation through his earpiece was both sickening and uplifting. It seemed as though the Guard Dogs had the upper hand, and no one on either side had been injured so far. There hadn’t even been any kind of commotion caused in the casino yet.

 

 

All of this changed in the blink of an eye. The panicked screams and shouts of guests reverberated through the alley, sending an icy jolt through Snake. What was happening?

 

“They set the Casino on fire!” It was Finnian informing those who weren’t inside of what was happening. “Just doused the floor in gasoline and struck a match!” Snake could hear the raw terror in the blonde’s voice, the way each breath trembled and quickened was a tell-tale sign that he was on the brink of hyperventilating.

 

Snake’s ears were ringing with the panicked shouts of Mey-Rin and Baldroy, both of whom were trying to determine if everyone was still safe. Everything was an utter disaster, but this was what Snake had helped to cause, this was his ultimate goal, even if he wasn’t aware of it at first.

 

“Mey-Rin, Snake. Get to Baldroy. I have Ciel and Finnian with me, we shall meet with you momentarily.” Sebastian’s voice cutting through the staticky shouts was Snake’s signal to take action.

 

“I’m very sorry, farewell for now.” He removed the earpiece and crushed it underfoot, silencing the confused shouts in one swift movement. Turning his back on the casino being slowly confused by flames, Snake walked away from a group of misfits whom he had become rather fond of, and back into the waiting arms of his family.


End file.
